Bloody Mary
by Tari Miriel
Summary: // 15e défi du Poney Fringant : "La Mary-Sue". // Une jeune fille de notre monde est propulsée en Lòrien alors que s'y trouve déjà la Communauté de l'Anneau... parviendra-t-elle à se sacrifier pour sauver le monde ? / ENJOY ! /


**Bloody Mary**

Défi #15 du Poney Fringant

Thème : **la Mary-Sue…** fléau des jeunes auteurs de fanfictions qui débutent, terrible phénomène de mauvais goût, à cause duquel les fics se retrouvent souvent dotées d'un scénario ridicule et convenu, de personnages sans profondeur et d'énormes fautes d'orthographe, de syntaxe et de langue... sans oublier l'écriture sms. Parlons aussi de la personnification de l'auteur dans son personnage qui, rappellons-le, a souvent beaucoup souffert dans la vie et reçoit en général un bijou enchanté qui lui donne le vertige et le ("la", le plus souvent) fait atterrir par un malencontreux hasard en Terre du Milieu, où les protagonistes existants la prendront en pitié... Faut bien qu'elle sauve le monde, la pauvre choute. Sinon, sa beauté légendaire ne pourrait suffire à lui faire épouser Aragorn ou Legolas et acquérir la royauté en même temps que l'immortalité (d'ailleurs, la demoiselle a souvent parlé en tête à tête avec les Valar, pour se faire expliquer qu'elle est unique et prédestinée à de grandes choses).

Bref, puissiez-vous ne PAS vous reconnaître dans cette description. Et si c'est tout de même le cas, ayez de l'humour, et lisez... )

* * *

Une étudiante se tenait assise à son bureau, la tête penchée, ses longs cheveux cachant en partie son visage. Elle recopiait un cours avec application, la langue tirée, les sourcils froncés. Un petit bruit lui fit relever la tête : une petite fenêtre orange clignotait sur son ordinateur. Elle abandonna son stylo pour prendre le clavier et répondit à la personne qui lui parlait. Après un moment, découragée par son ennuyeux travail, elle s'étira et saisit un cahier aux pages blanches ; puis, s'étant munie d'un crayon gris, elle quitta la maison et s'en fut vers la falaise.

Après quelques minutes de marche, elle retrouva son coin caché et s'y pelotonna… Et la mine grise et douce se mit à courir sur les pages, remplissant les vides, tressant des mots et des images qui formaient son histoire. Mais un vertige la prit… Elle redressa la tête et l'appuya sur le rocher derrière elle, les yeux fermés. Le vertige s'intensifia et elle se leva pour respirer plus facilement ; mais ses pas maladroits et hasardeux l'amenèrent si près du bord de la falaise qu'elle chuta.

Le vent sifflait et martelait son visage ; puis, le choc contre la surface de la mer. Les vagues l'engloutirent en même temps que la douleur.

* * *

Ses yeux papillotèrent dans la lumière trop vive. Elle gémit et se retourna sur le ventre, le corps perclus de courbatures et de contusions. Des voix allaient et venaient autour d'elle sans qu'elle en saisisse le sens…

Elle se redressa et s'assit sur son séant, laissant couler ses longs cheveux dorés sur ses épaules. Devant elle se tenaient les quatre hommes les plus beaux qu'elle avait jamais vus… Ils l'observaient avec intérêt, et elle se rendit compte avec la plus grande horreur qu'elle était totalement nue. Elle jeta des regards désespérés autour d'elle et, avisant son cahier, le saisit pour s'en servir de cache-honneur. L'homme qui était accroupi non loin d'elle se mit à rire et se leva pour dégrafer sa cape ; et il vint la poser sur ses épaules avec un sourire compatissant.

- Comprenez-vous cette langue, mademoiselle ?

Ouf, au moins parlait-il normalement… Elle répondit d'une petite voix :

- Oui monsieur.

Elle resserra les pans de la grande cape autour de son corps. Il lui tendit la main :

- Venez, suivez-moi.

S'adressant aux trois autres hommes, il parla un court instant avant de faire un signe de tête à la jeune fille. Elle se leva, prenant garde de ne rien laisser voir derrière la cape, et lui emboîta le pas.

L'homme avait ralenti pour lui permettre de le suivre, et il engagea la conversation avec un aimable sourire :

- Vous êtes ici en Lothlòrien, sur la frontière ouest. Nous sommes en l'an 3018 du Troisième Âge, le Conseil d'Elrond a eu lieu voici trois mois. La Communauté vient de passer nos frontières et Gandalf le Gris est tombé.

Surprise, la jeune fille s'arrêta net :

- Pardon ! Mais, pourquoi me récitez-vous tout cela ?

Il lui fit un sourire désarmant :

- Parce que, comme des centaines d'autres jeunes filles depuis ces dernières semaines, vous êtes apparue par magie au milieu de nos bois, sans avoir franchi nos frontières. Il semble que vous veniez d'un autre monde.

- Heu… Où sont les autres, alors ? Que sont-elles devenues ? Puis-je les rencontrer ?

- Vous posez trop de questions. Taisez-vous.

- Vous n'avez pas le droit de me parler sur ce ton !

Le regard de l'elfe se fit étincelant. Sa voix, légère, parut s'infiltrer jusque dans son esprit…

- Le châtiment, jeune fille, est le même pour toutes…

- … que voulez-vous dire ? Quel est ce châtiment ?

- La mort.

Alors, le guerrier dégaina un poignard et se jeta sur elle, la lacérant de coups jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne crie plus.

Sa mort fut longue et douloureuse.

Quelque part, un peu plus loin, une grande lumière blanche éclaira le ciel, et une jeune fille blonde trop maquillée atterrit sans grâce dans un tapis de mousse.

* * *

- Combien ?

- Quatre mille trois cent douze, mon seigneur.

- Et combien de pertes ?

- Cent soixante hommes ont dû être enfermés et débarrassés de leurs armes pour trouble de l'ordre public et crises diverses, dont tentatives d'assassinat sur mineurs et tentatives de suicide.

Celeborn se massa le crâne.

- Combien ont été violés ?

- Chez nous, seul le gardien Haldir a subi des sévices.

- ... Veillez à ce qu'il soit surveillé et soigné… J'irai le voir. Dans les autres royaumes ?

- Chez Thranduil, on a rapporté que le prince Legolas a été poursuivi pendant plusieurs semaines et séquestré. Il semble gravement traumatisé et n'a rien voulu dire de plus.

- Grands dieux… et à Imladris ?

- Elrond est fou furieux et Aragorn est profondément choqué par ce que lui a fait subir la dernière arrivée.

Le vieil Elfe poussa un gros soupir.

- Statistiques ?

- 92.3 pourcents de blondes aux yeux étincelants de couleur changeante, souvent avec de longs cheveux soyeux cascadant jusqu'au creux des reins. Parfois douées en langues. Rare maîtrise des armes. Mauvais caractère dans 77.4 pourcents des cas.

- Bien, merci. Consignez tout ça dans un registre et doublez les patrouilles… Concernant ces intruses… (_il réfléchit un court instant_)…brûlez celles qui restent et celles qui viendront.

Le soldat salua de la tête et fit un pas en arrière ; mais Celeborn leva la main et reprit :

- Oh, non, **pendez-les**, plutôt.

Orophin, devant lui, eut un sourire carnassier.


End file.
